User talk:Crescendospectredragon
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crescendospectredragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 08:49, August 24, 2010 Re: Userboxes I'm glad you like this wiki. should sort you out with userboxes. You can see the Staff page for information about becoming an administrator here. However, our staff need to be experienced users who know this wiki inside-out (not just any wiki). They deal with any conflicts and generally make sure the wiki runs smoothly. As I'm sure you know, you don't need to be an administrator to do 90% of things on this wiki - any user can edit almost any page, , undo vandalism, make and use , make and use templates, and even mark pages for deletion. The only extra things that staff can do are delete pages and ban users, so it's not even useful unless you are already an active user here and cleaning up things that other administrators aren't. It's very important that our staff understand everything about this wiki, so that they can make an educated decision, which is why you would need to be on this wiki for a lot longer before you could become staff. If you really want to become staff, I suggest you edit pages all across this wiki, and help out with some tasks to show you're a useful asset to us here. There is so much on this wiki for you to do, so get stuck in :) Gboyers talk 12:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Profile Links Please try to use the "preview" button instead of saving a page 10 times in a row. I don't understand your question: "I want to do the profile links on my profile account so I can view and read my customs". Do you mean you want an editable user page (like mine) instead of the automatic profile one (like yours is currently)? If so, just click on: . If you have an editable user page, you can add and To Do Lists etc. To link to your user page, it's just User:Crescendospectredragon. To sign your name on a talk page, you use four tildes: ~~~~ - if you want to edit what that shows, you can change it in . If this isn't what you wanted, please can you please make your question a bit clearer? :I don't know what you mean by "profile links" or "profile account" or "my custom". As for scanner dialogue, you don't have to ask me before you make a page :) Gboyers talk 13:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Click , then edit your page, and tell me if that solves your problem. Gboyers talk 13:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Admins are wanted Hey in case you didn't notice but we have a lack of admins around here, and you seem to like a good editor, so if your intrested in becoming an admin on GTA Wiki, please start a community vote in the Community Noticeboard, and if the community votes yes you'll be prmoted, what do you think?WikisEditor 12:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So your intrested If you are intrested, please start a community vote in the wiki's community noticeboard and the community will vote, just like Dan the Man 1983 did.WikisEditor 19:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Policies I reckon now that the wiki has four admins it's time we start building the rules and policies. I started the page with a couple of really uncontroversial rules (Assume Good Faith, Don't Be Incivil, No Vandalism), but I'd like to do like Dan and I have over on Bully Wiki and get some full fledged policy pages written up. I guess the best place to talk about it is on the Policies talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Adminship You're now an admin here on GTA Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 17:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I did not promote you, Wikia staff did. I only voted you in. Dan the Man 1983 18:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Urgent message I have an urgent message. Peter13 is editing pages, in a bad way. He deletes everything and types this instead of useful things and informations: "Do not go here. Go to the grandtheftwiki.com. Wikia only in for the money!" He did that with these pages: *Collectibles *Modifications *Radio Stations *Missions *Locations *Safehouses Please check this and fix it if you can. Jabulani1001 08:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Jabulani1001 Deleting accounts Hi, I just thought I should say that you can't actually delete someone's account, you can delete there userpage but the account will still exist and the user can just create it again, well not in his case since I blocked him. Tom Talk 19:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Which I changed to an infinite block. Using an account for the purpose of advertising is a big no no on Wikia. Dan the Man 1983 22:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I blocked him for a month originally but I was probably being too lenient. Tom Talk 22:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion I've started a vote for demotion on Chimpso here, please vote and post your thoughts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Remember to vote on this :). Tom Talk 14:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Do you actually plan to edit this wiki and do work here? I noticed you haven't edited since July, you've only performed one administrative action since you got promoted, and you did it wrong. If not I think you should voluntarily relinquish your administrator position so that someone who is going to can have it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :By unanimous vote the bureaucrats have voted to demote you from administrator. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for proving that we made the right decision. You have been blocked for 2 weeks. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC)